


Mabari Night at The Blooming Rose

by ao3afterdark



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: "for shits 'n giggles", "i wanted to explore the themes of despair and what one will do in the name of family", Bestiality, F/M, Humiliation, Other, but that doesn't sound pithy, dubya con, if i had to provide an explanation for why i wrote half the shit i do it'd come down to, look - Freeform, so let's go with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao3afterdark/pseuds/ao3afterdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Blooming Rose features a mabari show, wherein a certain young woman who bears a striking resemblance to the champion is dressed up like a mabari and trotted out for a night of humiliation and degradation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mabari Night at The Blooming Rose

Fifteen minutes left before showtime, and Bethany stood alone in the room provided for her at the Blooming Rose and stared unseeingly at the items arrayed on the table before her, clutching the scant comfort of the thin cotton robe she'd been given closer to herself. Her breath rasped. Fear clawed its way up her throat, near strangling her. Was she really going to do this? Debase herself in the worst way possible to the very symbol of all that she had lost, and for what? Coin? What was that to her?

She gave a laugh just this side of a sob. It was everything. Coin was everything. Without it, they had nothing to protect her from the templars, not the way Athenril had used to protect her. Every say, she came that much closer to simply giving in and turning herself in, but- she couldn't do that to her mother or her sister, not when there was so much she could still do to help them.

Like she was doing now.

She firmed herself up, as much as she was capable of, before sagging again in short order. This was for them, as much as anything, everything, was. She had to remember that. Had to.

She drew in a steadying breath, then another, and slid out of the robe. The air was chill on her bare skin, or maybe it was the knowledge of what she would in very short order be doing that spread gooseflesh rippling across her skin and sent her nipples pebbling into peaks. Embarrassed and flustered though there was no one present, she started to raise her arms up to cover herself before she forced them down. Everyone would see them very soon, it wasn't as though she would be able to hide when a dog was-

She let out a wild, hysterical laugh and clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound before anyone heard it. Was she to shame herself even further by being a coward? Tears started to burn her eyes. It seemed she was. Snarling, she scrubbed impatiently at her eyes with the heels of her hands and reached for the leather mask on the table with hands that shook, held it up to the light. It was shaped to resemble a dog's head, with droopy ears sewn on and soft leather teeth lining the open mouth, which was held open with a ring whose purpose she'd found mysterious earlier in the evening, but not now. It looked ridiculous. It looked demeaning. Which was, she imagined, the point.

 

 

 

She allowed herself one more half minute to collect her thoughts, then another, then forced out a sharp breath and tugged the mask on before she had time for any second thoughts. Or, indeed, third or fourth thoughts. Her hair was long enough that some of it pooled out of the end of the mask, but she let it, knowing that it may well help her chances at earning more money tonight to have such a readily visible reminder of her resemblance to her sister visible. The air was close inside the mask, and she almost panicked again when the ring ettled between her teeth, forcing her jaw open, but she took the time to let a tiny bit magic flicker through her fingers, comforting herself with the distant reminder of a voice almost forgotten that a mage was never truly helpless.

One breath, two. Breathe. In, she told herself, and out. Good.

The next bit was somewhat more involved. She stared at the tail on the table. That, too, had been altogether mystifying, until Madam Lucine had patiently explained the function of butt plugs and how she would go about inserting it. She was pathetically grateful that Lucine had elected not to pay any mind to her stunned expression, save to gently push her open mouth shut and tell her not to give away anything for free.

Taking up the butt plug, she dipped her other fingers into the tub of grease the madam had left for her use and slicked it up, then, after a swift, darting look around the entirely deserted room, settled on her haunches and worked two well-greased fingers inside herself. It felt- she gimaced. It felt strange, uncomfortable at first, but not overly so, and after a few moments spent spreading her fingers the way shed been told, she inserted a third and then a fourth finger. It had started to feel deffierent, in a way she hadn't had the experience to describe, but it felt. Warm. Shaken, she pulled her fingers free and used her other hand to slowly push the plug where her fingers had been shortly before, hesitating to use the word “ass” even in her own head, until it sank home with a sudden shift that made her gasp and almost fall onto one uplifted thigh. That was... different, she told no one, before giving herself an all over shake and rising to her feet, and just in time, as Lucine had just stepped in from the other side of the room.

She gave Bethany a quick once over, nodding in approval at the splash of dark curls at the back of her neck, before offering her a smile that seemed strained, if only a bit, but there was no time to question her, even if she'd been able. It was time. She almost started to walk out, before Lucine reminded her to stay in character, and, flushing, she dropped to her hands and knees, allowing herself to be led by the leather leash around her neck as they made their way out of the back room, to resounding cheers.

 

 

 

Bethany froze for a moment, stunned. The room was jam packed full of people, all dressed in the finery of nobility. She hadn't expected a crowd such as this, or at all, and for a moment, she couldn't move, couldn't breathe, until a sharp tug on the leash and a “Heel, bitch!” from Lucine, to scattered laughter, made her drop her eyes and shuffle after Lucine as fast as she could. Moving on her hands and knees was far more difficult than she'd expected,n and required almost all of her attention, such that she was caught completely by surprise when, as she passed a nobleman, he passed a hand down her ass and remarked what a fine, healthy bitch she was, earning a squeal. She had to forcibly remind herself that she'd been warned of this, that it wasn't, in fact, anything she didn't want. The more the crowd got into it, the more they would pay, the more she'd have left after the Rose and Lucine took their cut.

She forced herself to concentrate on the pole they'd erected in the middle of the room, surrounded on all sides by lounging noblemen and -she gulped- waiting mabari, many of whom were the noblemens' own, as it came ever closer. For a few long, endless moments, it was still far enough away that she could comfort herself with the knowledge that it was still far enough away that there was still time to back out, and then they had arrived before it, and Lucine was tying the leasgh around it tight, until her cheek was pressed up against it.

Her harsh breathing scraped her raw in anxious anticipation as she watched Lucine step around her and lift her arms, welcoming the gathered noblemen to the mabari show, telling them with a wink that this offing would prove greater than the last, as they had none but the champion's own sister here to provide entertainment! This sent ripples of anticipatory excitement around the room. Someone asked just what sort of breed the champion was, then, that her sister looked such a fine bitch?

Bethany dropped her head against the pole, her eyes screwing shut in humiliation as Lucine offered a teasing reply just shy of telling him that Hawke was nothing but the finest of mabari breeds, but here, Lucine cried, “Drink your fill of her sister! I think you'll find, my lords, that you have picked an excellent evening, as she is well into her heat! Just look at her engorged lips, gentlemen, how she thrusts her rear in the air at the slightest touch!” Bethany bit down on the metal o ring to keep herself silent as several questioned this, how they could be sure they would get their money's worth, if they could be sure she was in heat, and Lucine let out a deep, rolling laugh that invited them to join in. “Why, bring your mabari down, gentlemen, allow then to find out for themselves! They'll know the truth of it by the scent, I'm sure you'll find.”

This was it, Bethany thought, stiffening as she heard the gentle ring of metal as several mabari were led down to approach her. Oh Maker, Andraste, help me, help me, forgive me for what I am about to do...

 

 

 

There came a snuffling at her back as a nobleman barked, “Sincerity, mount up!” And it did, it did, claws scrabbling at her breasts as the huge dog pushed itself atop her back, bearing her top half down towards the floor until the lead around her neck pulled her up short. There was a moment, a brief moment, where she had time to whimper in horror at this, at herself, before the mabari, Sincerity, shifted its hips and shoved inside her to cheers and applause.

Its first thrust shoved her against the pole, its second sending her mask rasping against polished wood in a way that had many saying to tighten the rope, the bitch would get away before the mating was done, and so Lucine did, stepped up and tightened the leash so that she was hauled up from where she'd been forced down to a half upright position. She had no time to appreciate this, though, because Sincerity had not stopped, not for one second. Bethany gulped down a wild cry. She'd never allowed herself the dreams her elder sister had, of family and children, a normal life, but she'd hoped at least that her first time would have had romance, laughter, not come at the hand of a-

She didn't have time to finish the thought before teeth settled on either side of her neck and closed tight, dragging a choked cry of surprised pain from her. Sincerity only redoubled his efforts, speeding his thrusts, his- his /humping/, as Isabela would have put it, his hips stuttering against her again and again. It didn't feel anything at all like how they'd described it in Isabela's books. There was no great upswell in her nether regions, no desire, just a steady friction that was- strange at best, slightly uncomfortable at worst. She'd started to think that maybe everything had been an exaggeration all this time and that maybe dear, sweet Isabela had been making fun of her, when Sincerity grunted and heaved against her, and a strange warmth flooded deep inside her. And that, it seemed, judging by his panted breaths as he slowed to a stop atop her, was that.

Or so she'd thought. She'd have thought he was done, but inside her she could feel his cock swell, something about the increased pressure, spreading her wide and open, making her twist all despite herself, pushing back just slightly against the mabari, to racous cheers. She looked out, dizzied, to see hands working over cocks. Some in the crowd were nudging each other and asking each other how many puppies they'd get from this coupling, and she dropped her head again, sobbing around the ring in her mouth. Tears were leaking from the slits they'd cut for her eyes, earning her yet more laughter, closer. She looked up as a hand closed about her chin, to see a nobleman holding out a single coin. “Let's see how the bitch's mouth fares!” He called out to the crowd.

“Mid the teeth!” Someone else laughed, to claps on the back and playful shoves. The man in front of her did none of those things. He was smiling as he played the coin over his fingers, slid it across the open mouth of the mask and down to play across the peaks of her nipples, making her start to shy away before the mabari's weight atop her and the lead drew her up short, as well as her own sharp reminder to herself that she was safe, silly girl. The nobleman seemed to agree, or maybe he simply enjoyed watching her, for his teeth flashed through a dark beard before he settled back and started to unbuckle his pants. When his erect cock sprang free, she stared. Couldn't help it. She'd never seen a cock this close up before, and it- were they all that big? Surely she wasn't expected to fit it all in her mouth?

But she was, it seemed. He stepped close, closer, gripped her up by the the sides of the mask and yanked her hard onto his cock. Without the use of her hands, tied together as they were, she had no way to brace herself or slow him down, and he started to fuck her mouth hard, pushing deep into her mouth until he hit the back of her throat, making her instinctively gag and rethch, her throat fluttering around him as her eyes flew open wide. “There we go,” was all he said, “there we go,” and pushed in farther, faster, harder.

 

 

 

Even as he did, Sincerity had started to move again behind and atop and inside her, and this time, engorged as he was, it felt different, it felt /good/. Her every muscle tightened and released as he started to ease himself in and out of her as leisurely as his master was quick in her mouth, making her jerk and twist. Something, some undefinable need, made her push back to meet Sincerity's thrusts, and she sighed around the next thrust into her mouth. Her legs eased open just a bit to admit Sincerity, and he wasted no time in heaving himself higher on her back and speeding up.

This time was over quicker than the last, and when he came this time, it was between thrusts, splashing long strings of cum over her ass, making her squeal around the cock in her mouth as his master did the same but on her face, alike in their moment of completion as they were in all things. It near blinded her, dripping down over the slit where her eyes were and out of her mouth, along with her own spittle and gasps for air.

She barely had time to brace herself before a second mabari pushed atop her, the tapered end of its cock slipsliding between her legs as it sought her cunt before pushing home with a grunt, making her arch up to push her bare breasts against the breeding pole with a sob, and thus started a long line of them, for hours it felt like, dog after dog after dog. She lost count after a while. Stopped counting after the third, when the mabari's thrusts made her moan through the o ring and start to whine like the bitch they called her, thrust her ass back to meet the cocks that sought her, any cock.

Two gold, and a nobleman claimed her ass.

Three, and a second mabari took her face while the first took her cunt.

After four long hours, her cunt gaped wide and open, oozing cum and her own juices, slicking her thighs as she whined, rubbing them together in her need for release. There was more laughter, then she jerked with a squeal as she felt something cold press against her cunt, something that she very quickly figured out was a mabari's snout when it nosed at her further, snorted out a whuffed breath and started to lick her clean.

Bethany moaned. Couldn't help it, no more than she could help the drag of her nails against the breeding post as she keened helplessly, hopelessly, bucking back into the mabari as it swiped its tongue up the length of her folds again and again, pausing the bottom every time to nose at the joining of her legs where her clit peeked through its hood. Wrapped its lips around it and flicked its tongue over it several times in quick succession before it resumed its task. Bethany shuddered and moaned helplessly with every drag of its tongue, unable to help the noises tearing themselves from her throat as she teetered ever closer to release, and let out a helpless sob of frustration when the mabari slowed its attentions almost as though it was aware of the changes coming over her, and it must be, she thought feverishly, mabari were justly famed for their intelligence.

 

 

 

She distantly heard someone, a nobleman, remark how well trained the beast was, and in this moment she had no idea if they were referring to the mabari or her anymore. Was horrified to think she almost hoped it was herself, because that would mean another dog soon, and so it did. After one final lick, the mabari behind her heaved itself up on her back and pushed inside in one long, smooth thrust, eased by the leavings of so many others. When it started to move, its every thrust spattered her with slick and cum, making her cry out despite her every attempt not to, earning approving noises and the clinking of coins in the coffers spread about the room. She'd almost forgotten about those in the midst of all- all of this, and had the briefest moments to feel relief swell in her breast before the mabari slammed home hard enough to shove her against the post, wringing out a high, artless cry.

The mabari sped up still further, taking her hard and fast. It was almost painful, should have been, but she shuddered so with need that it only pushed her to spread her legs still further, to roars of approval. There was chatter behind her and above her, but she didn't notice, didn't care, until she felt a well manicured hand dragged down her spine. “A fine beast, you are,” someone crooned, a familiar voice that made her jerk. The magistrate's man. His hand dipped still further to tweak her nipples painfully hard, making her cry out and buck back, all unwilling. “Never had pups yet, I see, your breasts are still firm.” He laughed, settling back behind her. He left one

 

up and down her swollen folds, slicking himself up with the mabari's cum that still dripped steadily from her cunt, wringing out a noise from her. He hushed her. “What a needy bitch you are,” he chuckled, smoothing his free hand over the lush swell of her hip as he lined himself up with the other, and shoved inside her, making them both moan. He leaned close over her back, gripping her with one hand in her damp curls, yanking her back onto him. “I wonder,” he said, grunting with every slap of his balls against her cunt, “what your friends would think of this. Your sister.” She moaned at his next thrust, shame and desperation twisting together into her gut in a roiling mass that choked her, made her beg, as much as she could around the ring in her mouth. Beg for what, though, she couldn't have said.

“Please?” He sounded amused. Sped his strokes so that every drag of his cock within and against her came with a slick, wet slide that drove her wild. “Please what? Please fuck you? Please tell your sister what a whore she helped raise?” Bethany bent her head and sobbed, all of her air driven out of her with each hard thrust, pushing her so that her heavy breasts swung. He groaned appreciation. “Fuck, you should feel yourself. You feel perfect. I need to have you like this again. And again.” He snapped out a hand and grapped one of her breasts and twisted her nipple, making her cry out, making her squirt around her so that he groaned and leaked within her himself, his cock pulsing spurts of cum before he regained control of himself. “I want you to do this again tomorrow, and the next day. Every day until your little trip. I'll pay you twice what I paid you here today.” She hesitated, but everything was hard to concentrate on in the heat of the moment, except for her need for more and more and more again, and he'd stopped. She nodded, half just to get him to move again, and he did, with a coarse laugh that shook through her.

 

 

 

“Good,” he sighed, as someone else settled in front of her and fed their cock into her mouth. “Now. I want to see what you feel like when you're speared from both ends.”

She could feel herself leak around him. She was close, now, approaching her own completion, and she wept for it. She'd seemed to come completely unhinged with need. Pushed back to meet his every thrust, pushed forward to gag on the cock in her mouth. It was big. Too big, almot, for the ring, for her own mouth. Her jaw ached for it, but the burn was pleasant, almost, twining together with the tingling rush of pleasure to make her moan around it, around them. Shudders rippled down her back when the nobleman fucking her cun slapped her hard on the ass, and then she arched against him, back bowing taut as shivers raced up her spine and back down, making the most gutteral, inarticulate noises around the man's cock in her mouth that made him cry out, too, as he came, shooting down her mouth and into her throat, and still the man in behind continued to fuck her, cursing her name, calling her a whore, his beautiful whore, and then he was coming too, gripping her hip bruisingly tight as he shoved deep inside her, spending his seed.

When at last they drew back she was gasping, heaving for breath, shaking as she leaned against the pole. She could feel the cum dripping in steady streams down her chin and thighs, and now that the indescribable haze of the moment had passed, the shame and horror had returned. She closed her eyes and wept,both for tonight's show and all those she knew were to come.


End file.
